A trop faire la tête, on regarde ailleurs !
by LegMa
Summary: Je pense que le titre est assez explicite


Olla la compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez bien... Moi, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Et encore plus avec cet OS dont j'ai eu l'idée sur l'autoroute, en revenant d'un oral... Mais je vous laisse le découvrir ;)

**Auteur : **Legma

**Titre: **A trop faire la tête, on regarde ailleurs !

**Ship: **Shweir (parce qu'avec le charme de chacun, je ne voyais qu'eux pour tenir ces rôles ^^)

**Résumé : **tout est dans le titre !

**Disclaimer : **idée, à moi ! Série, pas à moi !

**Note de l'auteur : **cf au-dessus ^^

**Bonne lecture :)**

**A trop faire la tête, on regarde ailleurs !**

Elizabeth et John roulaient depuis près de trois heures sous une chaleur encombrante. S'il n'y avait que ça, la journée serait tout à fait supportable… Mais non, il avait fallut que Monsieur s'énerve et qu'il dise des paroles sans même réfléchir, et que Madame le prenne hyper mal et qu'elle fasse la tête ! Et même après une heure a essayé de s'excuser, la jeune femme continuait à faire comme si son mari n'existait pas ! Autant dire que cela l'énervait encore plus. Il avait même pensé à la déposer sur le bord de la route mais, étant sur une autoroute…

C'est alors qu'ils la quittèrent pour entrer en centre ville. Ils purent enfin baisser les vitres et profiter du coin d'ombre qu'offrait l'arbre posté au feu rouge, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que n'arrive une cabriolée noire avec, à son bord, deux femmes blondes et une brune, qui se mirent sur la voie de gauche et qui ne se privèrent pas pour charmer le jeune homme qui, comme toute personne bien élevée, leur répondit par des sourires ravageurs, des signes de mains et tout cela, sans même se soucier d'Elizabeth, bien entendu. Enfin, de toute façon, celle-ci avait décidé de continuer à lui faire la tête et elle se rassura bien vite lorsqu'elle jeta un rapide regard aux trois aguicheuses.

_Pas du tout son genre_, pensa-t-elle alors en détournant le regard sur sa droite.

Lorsque le vert passa, John redémarra, laissant la cabriolée tourner à gauche. Constatant qu'Elizabeth retournait toujours son nez, il sourit sottement, fier de son coup. Quelques mètres plus loin, la voiture s'arrêta de nouveau à un feu.

- Hé, salut, dit-on sur un ton charmeur.

Elizabeth se tourna un peu plus sur sa droite, et se rendit compte que cette phrase lui était adressée. Repensant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et s'intéressa au motard qui avait la visière relevée.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle en croisant ses bras sur l'encadrement de la vitre afin de lui faire face le plus possible. Belle bécane…

- Merci ! Mais elle le serait encore plus si j'avais une jolie demoiselle pour m'accompagner.

A cette phrase, John, qui jusque là avait rit intérieurement de l'attitude de sa femme, s'intéressa de plus près à l'homme sur la moto.

_Brun, yeux bleu, barbe de trois jours…grand sourire ! Ça ne va pas du tout ça !_ remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai toujours adoré faire de la moto, se réjouit-elle.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez…

Pas le temps d'écouter le reste de la phrase, que John avait rapidement redémarré, donnant ainsi à Elizabeth le droit de se remettre dans le bon sens, avec en prime, une bosse sur la tête qui avait été se cogner contre l'habitacle de la voiture.

- Héééé ! désapprouva-t-elle. Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Le feu était passé au vert ! Je n'allais pas faire attendre les autres voitures…

- Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas que je parle avec cet homme !

- Pas du tout ! De toute façon, tu ne l'intéressais pas.

- Bien au contraire ! Et d'ailleurs, c'était tout à fait mon genre d'homme, avoua-t-elle fièrement en remettant ses lunettes.

- Oui, bah justement !

- Anh ! Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Tu es ma femme, je te rappelle !

- Voyez-vous ça ! Tu ne veux donc plus divorcer ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Je me suis excusé plein de fois, déjà. Tu sais très bien que j'ai dit ça sous l'énervement, souffla-t-il.

- Il n'empêche que tu l'as dit ! murmura-t-elle, peinée de se souvenir de ces paroles.

- Oui ! J'avoue ! Et une fois de plus, je suis désolé, ma chérie.

- Et en plus tu as fricoté avec ces femmes !

- Juste retour des choses pour m'avoir fait la tête ! s'innocenta-t-il.

- Pareille pour moi, avec mon motard !

- T'es pas possible, toi…

Il la regarda vite fait et un sourire vint se plaquer sur son visage.

- …Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, susurra-t-il sincèrement en lui attrapant une de ses mains.

Ce geste et surtout, ces mots, regonflèrent le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle resserra alors un peu plus la prise de son mari et alla lui donner un chaste baiser, se décidant de tout oublier. Sauf, bien sûr, ses dernières paroles.

Et oui, voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on fait trop la tête. On regarde ailleurs… et on finit par se rendre compte qu'en fait, on aime qu'une seule et même personne.

**FIN**

_**Et voilà =) **_

_**J'espère que cela vous aura plu, tout autant que moi ^^**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dis à bientôt ;)**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

_**Legma. **_


End file.
